The Ironic Adoption
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: After his mother dies, Ash and his quadruplets are adopted by a gym leader and his wife. Brock learns from his parents that they are adopting four new kids. Turns out, just by chance, Brock's new brother is Ash, along with his sisters. No BrockXAsh, TUVM.
1. Death Of Mother

Ash sat down next to his favorite sister at the table. It was obvious that she had been crying, just as he had been doing minutes before.

"Missing Mom?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Why did she have to go on the early plane?" She whispered. He felt choked up again, and they began to eat before they could cry about their mother's death.

Soon, their other sister came in and sat down, still reading her book. Ash saw her and almost laughed.

"Are you really reading that book again, Ashlon?" He asked. Ashtel looked at her. She giggled for the first time all day.

"Talk about nerdy," She laughed. Ash laughed with her and as they hi-fived, their final quadruplet, Ashley, came down.

"How can you laugh when Mom's dead?" She yelled.

"How can Ashlon read her book at a time like this?" Ash retorted. Ashley looked at her sister.

"Ashlon!"

Ashlon finally looked up. "What?"

"Why are you reading?"

"It makes me feel better, just like how doing girly stuff makes you feel better and skateboarding and laughing makes Ashton and Ashtel feel better." Ashley sat down next to Ashlon.

"You have a point…," She sighed.

Mrs. Daughtry, their current caretaker, came over and announced to them, "I have some good news! The Takeshi Family is going to adopt you four!"

Ashtel cheered. Ashley smoothed her long, black hair out and said, "Well, I hope they're nice."

"Do they have books?" Ashlon asked frantically. Mrs. Daughtry nodded. She grinned, showing her braces, and adjusted her glasses in excitement. Ash, on the other hand, was silent. Takeshi… He knew that last name. At least, he recognized it. He shook it off, and he and Ashtel ran upstairs to pack up what they had.

"They're going to be here any minute now," Mrs. Daughtry informed the next day. Ash hoped his Pokemon had made it to the Takeshi's okay. He heard Mrs. Daughtry's inform and grabbed Charkol Jr. from the top of his bed and hugged him while running downstairs. To be honest, Ash had never been so nervous in his life. He was about to meet his new family! He ran and stood next to Ashtel by the door. Ashley saw that Ash was holding Charkol and smirked.

"You're carrying that thing around still?"

Ash glared at her and noticed that she was wearing her first bow she had ever gotten. "You're still wearing that thing?"

"I'm nervous, okay?"

"So am I!"

"Yours is more baby-ish!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Charkol is not baby-ish!"

"You can bet it is!"

"No, he isn't!"

"Yes, it-"

Their argument was cut off short when a minivan pulled up outside.

"There they are!" Mrs. Daughtry sung. Ash let out a high-pitched noise in nervousness as Ashlon looked up from her book, her face growing pale. Ashley gasped and re-applied her lip gloss. Ashtel was the only calm one.

"Relax, Ashton. They're going to be our family!"

"And that's why I'm nervous," Ash whispered. He sat down next her on the couch and squeezed Charkol extremely hard. Mrs. Daughtry opened the door, and Ash recognized the man and woman that walked in, and their oldest son followed them, and Ash knew exactly who he was. He almost gasped, and he relaxed a little.

"It's Brock," Ash mumbled. Ashtel looked at him.

"You know him?"

Ash nodded. "We traveled together for… five of my journeys, and that includes my last one."

Ashley groaned quietly. "Oh no… He's the flirter, isn't he?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. Ash grinned.

"I think that living with Brock and his family has just gotten twice as awesome."

Ashlon began reading again, and Ash giggled when he saw the book she was reading.

"'The Truth About Guys'?"

Ashlon looked up. "It's the only one I haven't read yet."

Ash rolled his eyes and grinned. "If you don't watch out, you'll turn out like Brock."

She got an alarmed look on her face as she looked up quickly and slammed the book shut. "Never mind!" Her messy, dirty-blonde hair swung around as she threw the book across the room. It crashed into a table, causing it to fall over. Brock, his parents, and Mrs. Daughtry all looked over. Mrs. Daughtry looked at Ash and Ashtel.

"Which one of you did that?" She asked. Ash noticed that Brock was surprised when he saw Ash.

"Why do you always blame it on us?" Ashtel asked.

"Because you always do it," Ashley said as she sat down on the arm of the couch. Ash and Ashtel looked at each other and shoved her off at the same time. She yelped as she hit the floor, and as she stood up, she smoothed out her mini-skirt and screamed, "You to are the most immature-"

"Well, you did insult them," Ashlon pointed out.

"I don't want to-"

"You have to live with these three, Ash?" Brock suddenly asked.

"Unfortunately," Ash replied, resulting in three punches, the hardest being Ashtel's.

"Ow! I didn't mean you!" He told Ashtel.

"Oh. Sorry!"

Ash laughed. "I did mean Ashley, though."

"Why you little-"

"I think it's time for us to go home now," Mr. Takeshi suggested.

"Yes! I need books!" Ashlon screamed.

"I just want a place to skate," Ashtel plainly replied as she put her black hair into a ponytail.

"You might want to get your things," Mrs. Takeshi laughed.

"Yeah, that might be smart," Ashley giggled. "Where are we going again?"

Ash laughed. "Just a warning: She's a blonde in disguise."

"Ashton Ketchum!"

"That's my cue to run!" He jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, Ashley at his heels. She finally grabbed his shirt, and he fell backwards, tumbling onto her, sending them both falling down the stairs. The landed in a pile at the bottom, and she started to wrestle with him. Ashtel pulled her off, letting Ash up.

"Sheesh, Ashley! Mood swing-ish today, aren't you?"

"Don't even get me started!" She grumbled. Ash smiled and walked upstairs to grab his things, soon followed by Ashlon and the other two. Ash grabbed his pack and swung it on, and picked up his skateboard, and then grabbed a small suitcase of his. He squeezed Charkol, and looked at the room one last time. He sighed.

"See you later, room." With that, he walked out and downstairs to live with Brock.


	2. Intro to Brock

Mr. and Mrs. Takeshi climbed into the front of the minivan, Ashley and Ashlon climbed into the middle, and Brock, Ash, and Ashtel sat in the back. Ash and Brock started talking after a moment, and soon Brock asked if they always acted like this.

"What do you mean?" Ashtel asked.

"Like, do you always fight like you did earlier?"

Ash and Ashtel looked at each other, then looked back at Brock while replying, "Yes."

Brock smiled. "Well, just so you know, I had Forrest decide who's going to pair up in each room, so I can't tell you what to expect."

"If I have to bunk with Ashley, I'm going to immediately throw myself off a cliff," Ash decided. Ashtel laughed.

"What are you saying about me now?" Ashley yelled as she whipped around.

"Nothing," Ash smirked. She glared at him.

"Heart breaker!"

"Brat!"

She gasped. "Oh, no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes he did," Ashlon sighed. In return, Ashley smacked her head.

"Hey! You made me lose my spot!"

"Nerd."

"Being a nerd is better than being a blonde in disguise," Ashtel snapped.

"Says the girl who doesn't even know what a good pedicure looks like!"

"Like we're going to need that in life," Ash giggled. Ashley looked like she wanted to kill him at the moment.

"You do if you're going to be a fashion designer!" She informed.

"News flash, Ashley! We're going to be Pro Skateboarders!" Ashtel yelled.

"Or Pokemon Masters," Ash added.

"Well, you're not going to have-"

"Why don't we all just take a deep breath," Brock cut in. Ash leaned back in his seat obeying, but that just whipped Ashley up even more.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause he's our older brother now," Ash pointed out calmly. He looked at Brock. "That feels strangely like I've been holding it in all my life and I'm just letting it out now."

Brock grinned. "Well, you always have felt like another younger brother to me."

"I guess you've always been like an older brother to me."

"Oh, very heartwarming, now I need to go puke," Ashley snapped. She turned in her seat to face forwards again. Both Ash and Brock heard Mrs. Takeshi saying, "This is going to take a while to get used to."

"Oh, you can say that again," Mr. Takeshi replied. Ash leaned back in his seat a little more. _Well, this first impression is going well,_ He thought sarcastically.

In a few minutes, they pulled in the driveway to the Takeshi's. Ashtel, Ashley, and even Ashlon looked at the house and gym awe. Ash was just staring at the floor, something obviously on his mind. He looked up and realized they were there, but he wasn't surprised, considering he had already been there twice. They walked into the house, and eleven younger kids ran over to meet Ash's biological sisters. The oldest of the eleven came next to Brock.

"Did you put them in rooms?" Brock asked. The oldest nodded. "Great, Forrest!"

"I put Ashlon and Ashtel together," He began, "And Ash and Ashley together."

"Oh, dear Mew," Ashley yelled.

Ash about-faced and took a couple of steps. "If anyone needs me, I'll be throwing myself off a cliff."

"No," Brock said as he grabbed Ash.

"Okay then," Forrest decided. "Then, Ashlon and Ash and Ashtel and Ashley?"

"NEVER!" Ashtel screamed.

"That's even worse than me and Ashton!" Ashley groaned.

"Then it's perfect," Mr. Takeshi broke in. "Why don't you four unpack in your rooms?"

"Okay," Ash replied. The other three quadruplets looked at him strangely. "What?"

"You're never that quick in agreeing," Ashley mumbled.

He shrugged. "So?"

"Weird," Ashlon whispered.

Ash rolled his eyes and grabbed his things, then Ashlon. "Come on."

Brock followed the two to show them to their room. Ashtel caught up to Ash quickly.

"Help me! I have to room with _her_."

Ash laughed. "Good luck."

"Well, here's your room," Brock showed them. They walked in to a room with a bunk bed and a couple of dressers. On each bunk bed was a pillow, but on the top was a ball of yellow fur…

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. He set his stuff down as Pikachu looked up.

"Pika!" It jumped into Ash's arms, and he gladly hugged it.

"I missed you, buddy," Ash laughed.

"Pika pi," It agreed.

Ashlon walked over to the bottom bunk and set her stuff down after sitting. She opened her book and started reading again. Brock saw this and sweat-dropped. Ash just rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Nerd," He laughed. She looked at him.

"You're missing out on some awesome Harry Potter spells."

"Oh, come on, Ashlon! You know I read the whole series before you even thought about reading them." He looked at Brock. "Have you read them?"

"I read them all up to the seventh," He replied.

"The seventh is pretty epic, but it's the saddest, too," Ash informed. "A lot of the main characters die, including Dobby." He frowned thinking of it. He looked like he was going to cry until Ashlon screamed, "Well, thanks for ruining the ending!"

He immediately started laughing when she said that. Brock joined in, but soon, they were interrupted by Ashtel.

"Um, hey… Older bro? Can you show us our room now?" She asked gently. Brock nodded and showed them there, still laughing.

Ash's smile faded within a few seconds after Brock left. Pikachu picked this up and looked at him, concerned. He silently climbed onto his bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, until Pikachu jumped onto him, worried about its trainer. He looked at Pikachu with a half smile. It still seemed concerned.

"Pi, Pikachu?" It asked.

"I guess that I just miss Mom a lot," He sighed.

"I miss her too, Ashton," Ashlon informed from underneath him. "You're not alone."

Ash smiled. It felt good not to be alone.

"Hey, Ashes," Mr. Takeshi leaned in the door. The two turned to look at him. "It's time for some lunch."

Ash grinned, jumped off the bed, and punched his fist in the air, grinning. "Yes!"

Ashlon sighed. "Man, and at a great part, too…"

She closed her book, and Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as they left the room.

Ash stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He turned to head towards the outside door, but he heard a voice behind him that scared him half to death:

"What are you doing?"

He jumped and whipped around. "Brock!" He whispered. He began to breath again as Brock walked over.

"Ash, it's almost two in the morning. What in the world were you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was gonna go on a walk."

Brock held back a sigh. "We're not traveling anymore, you know. I almost thought you were running away."

"In my PJ's?"

Brock looked him over. He had sandals on, wasn't wearing a hat, wore a white T-shirt, and blue jean shorts.

"Oh."

Ash laughed quietly. "I guess I probably should have told someone, though. I'm sorry."

Brock smiled. "It's no problem." He turned to walk away. "Go ahead and go on your walk. Just make sure you don't get lost."

Ash grinned. "Okay, thanks. See you in the morning."

"Night." As Brock walked back to his room, Ash stepped outside, just as a tear spilled down his cheek.


	3. Time for Romance! Pt 1

Ashtel yawned and sat up in her bed. She then peeked under her bed. _Good, she's still asleep,_ She thought. Hopping out of bed, she grabbed her iPod, put the speakers in, and turned it on. She switched to her favorite song, turned it on maximum volume, and hit "Play."

As the guitar began to play, Ashley jumped out of bed immediately.

"Ashtel!" She screamed.

"What?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Hey, quiet down, I don't want anyone to wake up."

She could almost see the rage fill up in Ashley as she heard what song playing.

"We talk about you work, how your boss is a jerk. We talk about your church, and your head when it hurts," Toby Keith sang.

"'Wanna Talk About Me'?" Ashley snapped.

"No, I don't, Ashley," Ashtel joked. Ashley started over towards her in her pink, silky PJ's.

"You are the most self-centered, in sufficient-"

"What is going on in here?" They turned to see their dad in the door way. "I woke up and heard shouting. What's the fuss?"

"She woke me up by playing her stupid country music!"

"Okay, One: It was an accident, I didn't realize that it was on full blast," Ashtel lied. "And two: Country music is not stupid, it's the coolest music there is!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Girls!" Their dad yelled over them. "Why don't we have some breakfast?"

"Gladly!" Ashtel ran out to the kitchen and sat at the table next to Ashton.

"Hi!" She laughed.

"Everything go according to plan?" He asked. She smiled.

"Did you not hear Toby?"

"I only heard your shouting."

They laughed and hi-fived. Suddenly, someone put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of each of them. They both jumped and turned around, seeing Brock smiling behind them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," He informed. The two skaters started to laugh, and as Brock walked back to continue fixing breakfast, he stated, "Dawn's coming today."

In mid-bite, Ashton almost spit out his eggs. "What?"

"Yeah, she said that she wanted to see one of us the other day, and she decided on seeing both of us. She was planning on stopping here before going to see you, but I guess that she won't have to go to Pallet now."

Ashton swallowed and grinned. Ashtel noticed his face turning red. "Awesome!"

"Kenny's coming, too."

Ashton's smile faded ever so slightly; Only Ashtel noticed it. "Oh, cool."

She knew what to do to cheer him up. "Wanna practice skateboarding after breakfast?"

His face lit up. "Sure!"

The two scarfed down their breakfast and ran to get dressed. Ashtel grabbed a Pikachu's Baseball Team T-shirt and blue jeans and threw them on. She grabbed her safety gear and skate board and headed out to meet Ashton.

When she got out, she looked over Ashton. He wore white tank top, blue jeans, his favorite red cap backwards, and his red tennis shoes, along with his safety gear. He saw her, stepped on his skateboard, and skated over to her, grinning.

"I'm so psyched for Dawn to come! This'll be awesome! I can't wait to see her again!"

Ashtel grinned at her bro's excitement. "Let's get to the skate park."

"Kay." Ashton did a 180 in the air and started skating towards the park, Ashtel skating after him. When they were about halfway there, Ashton did a kick flip, landed, and gasped when he looked up. He wiped out after that, and as Ashtel jumped off her board and ran over to him, a girl with blue hair and a boy with brown hair ran over to him, too. The girl wore a black tank top and light pink mini skirt; Ashtel thought that she was going act like Ashley. The boy wore a light green and white striped T-shirt over slightly darker green, long-sleeved shirt. His pants were a grayish-tan color. She blushed when she saw him. As the girl helped Ashton up, she looked at the boy.

"Thanks, Dawn," She heard Ash say.

"So then, if you're Dawn," Ashtel started. "Then you're Kenny?"

The boy smiled. "Yep. Who are you?"

"Uh… I'm- I'm Ashtel, Ashton's s-sister," She replied shakily.

Dawn smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Ashtel."

"You too."

Ashton smiled at Kenny. "It sure has been a while, huh, Kenny?"

"Yeah, not since the Grand Festival," Kenny laughed. Ashtel frowned.

"Were you the one in the Lieutenant's Uniform?"

"Yeah, I guess you saw the Grand Festival?"

"Yeah."

"Did you like my outfit?"

She blushed at Kenny's question. "It was… interesting."

_Flashback_

"Look at that boy's outfit! He looks sooo dreamy!" Ashley screamed.

"Dreamy? More like gay," Ashtel laughed.

Ashley glared at her. "Would you say that to his face?"

Ashtel thought for a second. "Mm… Yes."

Ashley frowned. "Well, I think he looks hot."

"He's gay," Ashtel mumbled.

_Flash Forward_

"Hey Ash, why are you here and not at Pallet Town?" Dawn asked. Both his and Ashtel's faces darkened a little.

"Our mom… She…" Ashtel began to explain, but turned her head away so that no one would see her crying.

"She got on a plane to come to Sinnoh, but it crashed. There were no survivors…," Ashton finished. Neither of them were looking at the Twinleaf Town kids now. Dawn looked really sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, putting a hand on Ashton's shoulder. Ashtel wiped her eyes and looked at her.

"Thanks. That means a lot to us."

"Well, let's head back to Brock's," Kenny suggested, putting a hand on Ashtel's shoulder. She blushed deeply.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

And they walked in the direction that the Ash's had come from, both Ketchum's blushing heavily.


End file.
